


Just Like You

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Obito lives!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Obito and Kakashi talk about a certain pink haired woman and Obito can't help but push his friend.Prompt from meliss-cake on Tumblr.





	

“Doesn’t she remind you of Rin?” Obito asked Kakashi one day. They were laying in a field, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds like Shikamaru did so often. The war had been surprising in a lot of ways, tragic and heartbreaking, mixed with betrayal and forgiveness. But the one thing that Kakashi never thought he’d get out of it was his old teammate. Kakashi had thought he’d been dead for so long it was almost like Obito was resurrected. 

Obito was still facing repercussions for his actions, starting an entire war. His chakra had been sealed away never to be given back to him. He’d spent ten years in prison after the war, recently released just a few months ago. The only way he got away without death was that he had turned back to the Leaf’s side, he had helped fix all that he had done, nearly dying in the process.

But none of it had changed Obito, he wasn’t bitter or angry. He was thankful for his second chance, happy to be welcomed back home. And he was like a child, asking Kakashi question after question.

Kakashi looked over at him, “Who?”

“Sakura.”

“Oh,” Kakashi turned back to the clouds, “I guess I can see that.”

“She’s sweet and caring, looks out for her teammates. She even almost had the same haircut, at least when I first met her.”

Kakashi nodded and chuckled, “Yes, but she’s also very different. Her emotions rule her more than Rin’s, but she has a stronger grasp on them. She’s violent and doesn’t think before she talks. She’s loud and sarcastic, has a smart mouth.”

Obito turned his head towards Kakashi and smirked. _Did he even realize he wasn’t comparing them anymore and just rambling on about Sakura?_

Kakashi went on and Obito wondered if he even remembered he was still there, “She cries easily, or at least she used to. But she cares a lot. She’s selfless and kind. She’s the smartest shinobi I’ve ever met, incredible strength…beautiful eyes…”

Obito raised an eyebrow at the last part, grinning cheekily, “Oh, yeah, and her hair is so pink and silky looking, long and it moves with her when she swings her hips.”

Kakashi nodded along with a far off look in his eyes and then stopped suddenly, glancing at Obito wryly. When he saw Obito’s grin, he turned back and cleared his throat, “Anyways…”

Obito laughed and poked Kakashi’s cheek and sang, “You have a _crush_.”

Kakashi looked at him with a chuckle, “Are you _twelve_?”

Obito shrugged, putting his arms behind his head gazing up at the sky, “I never got a chance to be twelve. Just making up for lost time.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything in reply, but mumbled after a while, “I’m a forty-one year old man, I don’t have _crushes_.”

Obito cocked an eyebrow at him, “So, you don’t like Haruno?”

“I,” Kakashi started and then sighed, “I’m too old for her.”

Obito rolled his eyes, “No such thing.”

Kakashi looked at him curiously, “You don’t think the age gap is too big?”

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and frankly, I don’t think she gives a damn. Sakura isn’t the type to dwell on things like that. And she obviously isn’t still pining over Sasuke anymore.”

“But I was her sensei. People –“

“Who gives a damn?” Obito told him with a chuckle, glancing his way, “Seriously? Who _cares_? You love her, she loves you. That’s all that matters.”

Kakashi returned Obito’s smile, but then it fell and he looked back up, speaking quietly, “You don’t know that she loves me.”

“She calls you _Kashi_ ,” Obito pointed out and held back a laugh when he saw the edge of Kakashi’s mask turn pink.

Kakashi cleared his throat and argued, “That still doesn’t prove anything. You can’t say that proves she loves me.”

“Mah, I guess I can’t,” Obito admitted, but when Kakashi looked over at him he had a smile, “But it doesn’t mean she doesn’t.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and didn’t reply. They sat there for a while back to their comfortable silence. A few minutes passed and Obito spoke, “Hey, Kakashi, if that mission hadn’t gone like it did and I came back to the village. And Minato-sensei hadn’t died and we all grew up together. Do you think…”

Kakashi turned to him, “Yes?”

Obito met his eyes and asked him in the most serious voice, “Do you think Minato-sensei might have fallen for me?”

Kakashi just stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, “Dumbass.”

 

“Sakura-chan!” Obito called out cheerfully when he spotted the kunoichi enter the bar. Kakashi followed his eyes and saw Sakura walking over to them with a smile. Kakashi turned back to Obito and warned, “Obito, watch your mouth.”

Obito grinned at him and Kakashi glared back. Sakura reached them then, “Hey, Obito! Kakashi!”

Obito gestured to Kakashi’s side of the booth, “Want to join us?”

Sakura glanced around and then back to them. She nodded and slid in beside Kakashi, “Sure, I’m supposed to be meeting Ino. But it doesn’t look like she’s here yet.”

She turned to Kakashi, “Did you just get back from your mission?”

Kakashi nodded, “Just a few hours ago.”

Sakura leaned away from, looking over him with her eyes. She rose an eyebrow, “And you didn’t come by the hospital?”

“Mah, Sakura, I’m fine. After you’re Hokage, they don’t send you on the fun missions anymore.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning back to Obito, but he noticed how she leaned into Kakashi, “He’s really fine? Hasn’t been walking funny or coughing?”

Obito chuckled and nodded, “He’s really okay, Sakura-chan. You’d be the first person I’d rat him out to otherwise.”

Sakura smiled, glancing at Kakashi and back to Obito, “Good.”

Kakashi mumbled, “I’m right here, you know.” He gestured to the bar tender to bring Sakura some sake. 

Kakashi poured her a glass when the bar tender brought it by and she smiled up at him, “Thank you, Kashi.”

He smiled back at her and then Obito coughed loudly. He looked over at him with a glare and Obito asked Sakura, “So, Sakura-chan, have you seen behind the mask?”

She looked at him oddly, “Behind the mask?”

Obito nodded his head to Kakashi as he took a drink from his glass, “Kakashi’s mask.”

Sakura almost chocked on her sake and Kakashi patted her back. When she could breathe again, she nodded. 

Obito’s jaw dropped and he glanced at Kakashi, “Really now?”

Sakura shrugged, “Medical emergency.”

“I see,” Obito looked off into the distance and said, “I always figured he was handsome.”

Kakashi laughed, “What makes you say I’m handsome?”

Obito smirked and met Sakura’s eyes, “Sakura-chan’s _blushing_.”

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and her cheeks that were just slightly pink were quickly getting redder. She denied it and kicked Obito under the table, “I am _not_.”

Obito flinched and rubbed his shin, but his smile didn’t fade and he chuckled, “You were right, Kakashi. She _is_ violent.”

Sakura turned to Kakashi and cocked an eyebrow at him, “You said I was violent?”

“Hey, that’s out of context –“ Kakashi tried to defend himself, already deciding he was going to kick Obito’s ass as soon as Sakura left. _What the hell was he getting out of this?_

Obito interrupted and pointed a finger at Kakashi, “That is true. He said other things too.”

“Oh?” Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, still looking at Kakashi. But Obito thought she looked more amused than anything. He was too, he had never seen Kakashi so flustered.

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply and then looked at Obito helplessly, having no idea what to say. So, Obito decided to help him out and he ticked his answers off with his fingers, “She’s cries easily –“

“Kakashi!” Sakura looked at him offended.

“I said that you _used_ to!”

“- She cares a lot. She’s kind and selfless. Smartest shinobi he’s ever met. Just to name a few.”

Sakura softened as Obito went on and she turned to him, “He really said all of that?”

Obito nodded and they both glanced at Kakashi, who chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. He asked Sakura, “Is it really that surprising?”

She shook her head, her sweet smile back on her face. She put her hand on Kakashi’s thigh, “No, it’s not.”

Kakashi smiled back down at her, loving the shade of pink that covered her cheeks that was somehow more beautiful than her hair. Her hand felt warm on his leg and he was about to cover it with his own, when there was a yell, “Sakura!”

Sakura turned to see Ino a ways across the bar, waving at her. Sakura turned back to the guys, “That’s my cue. I’ll see you two later.”

She slid out of the booth, making Kakashi’s left side feel strangely cold. She took a step away and Obito called back to her, “Hey, Sakura-chan!”

She turned around and Obito told her, “He also said you had beautiful eyes.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped and she glanced at Kakashi. After a second, she laughed lightly and looked at Kakashi affectionately, “Guess I’m not the only one who blushes.” She winked at Obito and then walked away.

Obito looked over at Kakashi and sure enough there was a blush peeking out of his mask. He chuckled and then felt another kick to his leg. This one was much harder than the last and he flinched, “Ow!”

Kakashi glared at him and took a drink from the sake Sakura had left, “Asshole.”

 

“Kashi?” Kakashi opened his eyes and saw her walking towards him. She chuckled as she laid down beside him, “You’re getting worse than Shikamaru.”

“It’s relaxing,” Kakashi shrugged, smiling at her though she couldn’t see it.

She shook her head at him and leaned on her elbow, laying on her side. She reached forward and picked up the green covered book that rested on the lower half of Kakashi’s face. She tossed it to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, “I’ll never understand how you can read these over and over.”

“To tell you the truth, I haven’t actually read them in years. I just carry them more out of habit than anything,” Kakashi glanced at the book and back to Sakura. He winked at her, “But don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and asked, “Reputation as our perverted Copy Nin Kakashi?”

Kakashi nodded, “Well, of course.”

Sakura chuckled and moved to where she was laying on Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi looked down at her slightly surprised like he always was when she was close to him. But then he smiled and began to ran his fingers through her hair like he used to do when she was younger and scared. She sighed happily against him and Kakashi wondered if she could hear his heart beat out of rhythm. 

It felt like hours how long they laid there, just watching the clouds go by in the sky. At times Kakashi thought she might have fallen asleep right there on top of him, but then she’d lazily point up above and point out a cloud she thought looked like something else. Kakashi could have stayed there forever.

At some point, she turned her head and looked up at him. Her smile was coy and she asked him, “So, you think my eyes are beautiful?”

Kakashi just smiled back at her, less nervous than he was at the bar, “I do.”

Her smile widened and she leaned forward, almost half on top of him, “What else did you tell Obito?”

“Mah,” Kakashi’s fingers ran down her hair, a swirl of pink falling to his chest, “I didn’t tell him much more than what he’s already said.”

Sakura looked disappointed and Kakashi heard Obito’s voice in his head, encouraging him on. _You love her, she loves you._ He held a lock of her hair between his fingers and told her, “Your hair is so odd. It suits you so well.” She cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him and he chuckled, “It’s almost as loud as your personality. Beautiful and soft.”

He moved his hand from her hair to her face and Sakura met his eyes. He told her as he stroked his thumb across her skin, “Your blush is adorable.”

As if on cue, her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Kakashi grinned and Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Then, she rose her head and moved her legs to where she was straddling him. Kakashi looked at her surprised, but she just smirked and leaned forward. 

“Sakura?” he breathed out when her hands came up to his face. 

Her thumbs smoothed out the wrinkles in his mask and she told him in a teasing voice, “I just thought I’d tell you all the things I say about you to my friends.”

“Oh?” Kakashi’s hands traveled from her hair to her waist.

She nodded with a smile and reached up for his headband, gently pulling it off. Then, ran her fingers through his hair, “Your hair’s insane and lazy. Just like you.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Hey.”

She laughed and pressed her forehead against his, “But I like it.”

Kakashi felt his breath catch and Sakura’s voice got quieter as she spoke, “And your eyes are beautiful too.”

Kakashi rolled them, “They’re _grey_.”

She shrugged, “But when I look into them I feel safe. At _home_. They’re beautiful to me.”

Kakashi brought a hand up to her face and she leaned into his touch. Then, her fingers gripped the edge of his mask and he let her roll the blue down. She smiled, her thumb stroking against his bottom lip, “As handsome as I remember.”

“Sakura –“

She put a finger to his lips, “I’m not finished, Kashi.”

Kakashi met her vibrant green eyes and she whispered removing her finger, “Caring, loving, selfless, cocky, intelligent, endearing.”

Before she could say any more, Kakashi moved his hand to the back of her head and brought her forward. He kissed her lips and told her, “I love you.”

He could feel her smile against him and she replied, “I love you, too.”


End file.
